


On A Leash

by Givethemtheblood



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: For a Friend, Honestly not going to continue this, M/M, Oneshot, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givethemtheblood/pseuds/Givethemtheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk won't stop teasing Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurentsaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/gifts).



> I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time and I haven't written Star Trek fanfiction, well, ever so please forgive the awkward writing structure, it's never been very good though rustier than ever now, and any mistakes I may make.
> 
> Also done in an hour because I wanted to surprise her, there will be plenty of shitty grammar.
> 
> This was written for Amie as she wasn't feeling very well and as a little attempt to cheer her up slightly.  
> Also, Amie this is cute so here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ST_TroubleWithTribbles.jpg

"You're like a dog on a leash." Kirk chuckled to himself as though it were the funniest thing and Spock, who'd endured endless hours of sarcastic commentary after he'd, as Kirk said, 'been berated by his master', let out a sigh of what would pass as mild annoyance were it not for his complete composure. 

James made a noise akin to a bark then cut himself off with a wheezy laugh as they entered the control room.

"Captain on ze bridge." Chekov, his fingers darting across the console, shouted and the Starfleet members turned to look as Kirk fell lazily into the chair, one of his legs thrown over the armrest.

They'd spent days visiting location after location, searching for something, though Kirk wasn't entirely sure what, and finding infinite nothing. So he'd taken to attempting to annoy his Vulcan companion with comments about the nature of his, already somewhat rocky, relationship with Uhura.   
Though his naturally dispassionate, logical companion frustrated him with nothing more than the truth and, always, the most calculated course of action, the fact that he’d not budged an inch on the subject of Nyota almost angered James.

“Improve my mood.” He grumbled to Chekov and the scrawny, boyish engineer looked around sheepishly.

“Nothing yet, sir. But we are still searching zis area.” He turned back to the screen as Kirk let out a breath.

It wasn’t that Uhura was an incompetent member of his team, in fact she was more than competent and one of the best he knew, it was that she was dating Spock, a fact he couldn’t seem not to be displeased about.

He couldn’t put his finger on the ' _why'_ of his vexation; he had absolutely no reason to have any animosity toward her or the situation, but it had been a fact he could not seem to shake.

A fact he’d been trying to shake since he'd found out.

Khan had been a turning point, James thought, in the interactions between the Vulcan and himself.

The surveillance footage of the fight between Spock and Khan atop the in-flight ship had confused Kirk slightly; unaccustomed to the unusual anger his friend displayed and the fact that his death had invoked it.

He pushed himself to his feet and wandered out of the room, avoiding the looks of interest.

  

James was halfway through a glass of water, perched on one of the long, thin chairs in the sickbay, glad that it was empty and reflecting on his previous thoughts in confusion when said frustrating Vulcan joined him.

“Sir, this sector is being scanned. I trust you will be back soon?” Kirk rolled his eyes and nodded as he chugged the rest of his water and Spock turned to go.

“No, don’t leave. I like your company and we’re rarely alone together.” He stopped to consider his words and the implications he may or may not have let tag onto them.

Spock paused, “That’s an oxymoron-“

“I’m aware, you levelheaded git.”

“Resorting to namecalling would suggest that my company is a hindrance despite what you claim.” Spock frowned.

“Are you _trying_ to get away from me?” Kirk raised one eyebrow cockily, using the leg that wasn’t propped up to swivel his chair to face Spock.

“The ship does need some form of authority, we-”

“Are searching a barren area in space, an activity that’ll take a few hours at best, the crew is more than capable and it’d take a minute to get back if anyone needed us.” James tapped his foot and Spock offered no more resistance.

“If you intend to attempt to provoke me with comments about my relationship with Nyota I should warn you against expecting a reaction.” For a moment Spock seemed, if anything, amused as he sat on the opposing bed.

“When you shut up your company is pleasing, that is.” James grumbled, reaching over to fiddle with the blue sheets.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been more distracted than usual, sir.” The absence of any alteration in Spock’s tone annoyed him.

“I’ve been pondering.”

“Over?”

“I have a theory.”

They were both silent, Spock waiting for his captain to elaborate and James attempting to find the words to do so.

“You know basic feeling right?” Kirk spoke as though he were an alien, then paused to correct himself internally, realizing he _was_ an alien.

“I have an understanding of human emotion.”

“You’ve experienced it before.”

“Correct.”

Kirk took to fiddling with his glass and Spock watched him as though awaiting an order.

“Ever felt jealousy?”

“I assume you mean have I ever felt the possessive need to-”

“Cut to it.” James growled.

“I have been acquainted with the emotion.”

“Right, well, I have this theory, stupid though it may seem and highly illogical, god knows you’d think of it as a catastrophe, and I’m not entirely sure it is the problem.” He was rambling and he wished the Vulcan would stop him. “My distress could be from the incidents that happened because of Khan, they were my fault and, well, you did warn me not to-” He took a slow breath, shook his head and stood to leave.

Spock caught his arm, preventing him from going and standing himself.

He didn’t say much to the little space between them, but caught the captain's eyes in curiosity and James broke.

“I think I may be jealous of Uhura.” He breathed, well aware that he was close enough for his breath to fan across his companion’s lips, and, as soon as the words had escaped, he was regretting them and it was silent.

It took a heartbeat of James attempting to pull away and Spock, broken out of his own reverie, pulling him back and his fingers were in Kirk’s thick, short brown hair and his lips were pressed bruisingly hard against the captain’s.

James, startled by the response, almost offered a resistance before he was pushing Spock onto the bed behind him and straddling his waist, his hands, one gripping the front of the blue uniform beneath him and the other roaming beneath it, shook.

Their tongues twined, a moan escaping Kirk as he moved into the erection that was growing beneath him, his hips bucking in a less-than-appropriate manner.

Spock, his eyes squeezed shut, shifted against James’ hands and tugged on his short hair, his tongue exploring and his own hands grasping at exposed skin.

“Captain-James.” He breathed unsteadily, pushing slightly to detach Kirk, who moved his mouth to the exposed skin of his neck.

He let out a groan, his eyes closing again and his breath hitching. “James.” His voice was rough but slightly stronger and Kirk pulled away to meet his gaze.

Smirking ever-so-slightly, Spock leant up, his lips finding Kirk’s ear. “I think you may be right.”

 


End file.
